Howard and Bertha
by EamesForrest
Summary: Bertha has always been drawn to Howard. When Jack decides to move on her path changes dramatically.
1. Chapter 1

Those boys… She could not help but think about them. Everyone told her how bad they were. Everyone always was sayin' just to stay home and be a good girl but, she couldn't. She was just drawn away from her life and into the world outside. The devil's doin' is what her daddy said. That wasn't it though. It wasn't something she could even explain. There was just something about those Bondurant brothers. Forrest always seemed so distant, and that intrigued her. He had that confidence that made her want to know him. Howard was just a loose cannon; to be honest she was always scared of him. But, Howard was also the one that she was drawn to the most. She could not even begin to explain it. She didn't even dare try. It was almost like a magnetic pull. Then there was Jack. He had always been different. Jack was sensitive and he was always following her around like a puppy. Mr. Minnix sure hated that.

It was about 9:00 pm, long after her daddy went to bed. He had to get up early for chores around the farm which meant that he was fast asleep by this hour. She threw on her boots and snuck through the window. Bertha wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do when she got out but she was going to head to the station first. If anything she knew Jack would be there so at least she would have someone to talk to. Forrest always thought that she was just some goody goody which was the furthest thing from the truth.

The walk was longer and colder than she thought but the rush of actually moving on was enough to push forward. She picked up her pace because she was able see the lights on in the station at the end of the road. When she got there, no cars were in the lot. Forrest was sitting at a table with Howard but no Jack. She stopped dead in her tracks "Oh great they are going to just kick me out and send me away." She thought about it and decided that she had come this far and needed to keep going. After all when her daddy realized she was gone she was going to be in a world of trouble. There was just no going back.

The station door creaked as it opened. Forrest and Howard turned to see who was coming in. "Well, I'll be damned. Bertha Jack's not here." Howard looked at Forrest with shock on his face. Forrest nodded and grunted and went back to his papers. He was rather indifferent about the situation. Howard on the other hand just stared shocked that she was there at such an hour.

"Oh that's fine Howard. I wasn't really lookin' for Jack anyways." Bertha was glad they didn't just point to the door and tell her to get out. They always thought the Minnix family was crazy and she couldn't blame them either...

She couldn't help staring at Howard there was something about him that just drew her in. She had heard the stories about his family, him included and knew they were true, but it didn't matter to her. Everyone always talked about how crazy he was, how one thing could make him just completely lose his mind. She always just chalked it up to the war.

"Bertha, Forrest wants to talk to you." The voice jerked her out of her thought. Howard was looking at her with a bewildered look on his face. "What are you doing out this late anyways?" he asked as she was walking away.

"I decided to leave home tonight that's all." Bertha couldn't keep from being nervous. She knew that Forrest was not happy to see her there but, she really just left without really thinking too much and not having anywhere else to go. "It was me who decided to walk away from my family who never did anything but love me. That love wasn't enough though" kept running through her head walking through that door "Now Forrest before you go and start telling me to leave and not be here hear me out…" she started to say…

He held up his hand. Gritting his teeth he starred at her. "Now listen..." he paused because he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to say or how he wanted to say it. "I want to know why you're here. I don't need no more trouble from your daddy. You know he don't much care for us."

"Forrest I know, I do and well, I left tonight. I'm not going back. I can't go back. That isn't the life I want anymore. I want something new. Something different…"

"Bertha…." He clipped stopping her mid-sentence.

She just stared at him not sure what to say next. Forrest just standing there hulking over her made her so nervous. Looking at the ground she said "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come. I will just leave." She turned to talk away, arms hugging herself not knowing what to do next. "Idiot I'm such an idiot." she mumbled under her breath.

Where in the hell was she going to go now? It's cold, late, there is nothing open and she has no money. "How can I make this better?" she thought. Almost in tears she walked past the door to the station and kept walking. She felt like she was being watched but from where?

The door to the station opened and Howard watched Bertha walking. When he realized she was leaving he walked toward Forrest. "Why is she leaving and walking at this time Forrest? You can't let her go. She is way too young to be out walking out here." Howard was beyond upset. She was a young girl after all.

Forrest just looked at Howard. "She walked away."

Howard was getting pissed "And you just let her?" It was definitely not the time a night for any woman to be walking around alone.

Forrest looked at Howard grunted and walked away. If there was one thing Forrest was never any good at it was dealing with women.

"Damn you Forrest. Sometimes you just don't think." Howard turned to call for Bertha but she was nowhere in sight. "Damn it" he snapped and walked to his truck.

Sitting in the station Forrest couldn't help but feel slightly guilty but what the hell did she want? If she really just left home and wasn't going back he would really feel terrible but how many times do girls say that sort of stuff? "Hell, I don't know" he mumbled to himself. What experience did he have?


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn you Forrest. She just needed someone to talk to and you sent her away." Howard was so mad he couldn't even think of anything else driving down that old dirt road at night. "Where in the hell did that girl get to?" he thought.

Ahead he saw headlights and someone walk in front of the car while someone else was walking… no running away. "What the…" just then he realized it was Bertha. Who the hell was following her? He drove a little faster and pulled up next to her.

Bertha was panicking. Why is he following me? I don't have any clue who this man is? But, all she could hear was him calling after her to get into his car. "I'll give you a ride sweetie." She could hear the venom in his words. Not wanting to look back and scared she burst into a run. Just then she noticed a truck coming towards her. She knew she would not know them. Everyone that her family was friends with was in bed long ago. That was just the life they all lived.

The truck was slowing and she started getting even more nervous. "Hey Blondie come back here I'll give you a ride." Not knowing what to do at that point Bertha froze. Her heart was racing and tears were falling down her cheeks.

The truck stopped.

"Bertha get in" she heard Howard's voice. A wave of relief swam over her like the breeze in the meadow in the middle of July. He opened the door and got out. "Here slide in. I'll be back in a minute." She jumped in and turned to see Howard walking towards that man. She couldn't help but feel relief.

"Now I don't know why you were following that girl but, I would suggest you go and leave her alone. Don't let me catch you around here anymore." Howard could not figure out why he was so protective of her. But, if anything would have happened to her he would have felt terrible. The tightness he had in his chest at the thought just made him angrier.

"What the hell are you going to do drunk?" The guy had no clue who the person talking to him was but he could smell the moonshine a mile away. He kept walking forward. "What I was following her for is none of you con…"

Howard swung and punched him before he could finish his sentence. "Now like I said you best be going." Howard was beyond pissed. With that he turned back towards the truck and began to walk away.

Bertha could not believe what she just saw. "He just hit that man" she whispered "Just hit him…. hard" She watched as Howard walked back to his truck. The other man was lying on the ground still.

"What was going on back there Bertha?" Howard asked while getting back in the truck.

"I don't know. I don't know him. Thank you so much Howard. I was so…." She had to stop because she started crying. The weight of what could have happened set on her like a tractor in a field.

"Hey, you're okay Bertha. Ain't no one gonna mess with you if yer with me. It'll be just fine." He looked at her for a minute. She really was a beautiful girl he thought. I guess I just never really looked at her before.

"Howard, thank you.. I can't thank you enough." Bertha leaned in and hugged Howard. Resting her cheek on his shoulder she said "I am so glad you came out here. It doesn't matter why you did. You did and…"

Howard rested his chin on her head. "I came out here lookin' for you. You don't need to be out by yourself." He felt her relax in his arms. "Let's get going. We don't want to sit here all night."

Bertha tensed up. "Howard, I don't have no place to go. I left my parents place and can't go back. I'm alone and…"

"Shhh Bertha you'll come with me. Tomorrow is another day. We can talk about it then." He touched her cheek. Her skin was softer than he imagined. One of the softest things he ever felt to be honest.

"Thank you again Howard" touching his arm she couldn't help but get goose bumps. Then she started thinking about Forrest. "What was he going to say? Oh he is going to be upset and tell me to leave I know it." was all she kept thinking.

"Don't worry about Forrest. He won't say a word." It was almost like he read her mind which made her a little nervous.

Howard turned the truck around and headed back to the station. They rode in silence. He was thinking about her and she was just sitting there next to him like a statue. The only sign that she wasn't was when she would blink her eyes every few seconds and the raspy breathing here and there from the shock of the night. Before they knew it they were back at the station. Howard got out of the truck.

"Wait here" he said. Thinking he was going to go and talk to Forrest she didn't move. But, then her door opened and he held out his hand to help her down. "Come on. It's been a long night for you." She took his hand and got out of the truck.


	3. Chapter 3

Forrest walked from the back and saw Howard and Bertha. He shook his head and thought "damn you Howard. This is going to be bad news"

The door creaked open and Forrest looked at Howard. Hmm he thought Howard never looks that serious. Then he saw Bertha. She looked like she had been spooked something fierce. "What's goin' on?"

"Nothin' Forrest. Nothin' at all" Howard turned to Bertha "Come here I will let you sleep in my room I can sleep down here." and he started walking to the stairs.

"Now wait…" Forrest said before Bertha got two steps further into the door. "I asked what's goin' on!" Forrest glanced at Bertha but glared at Howard. "Howard we need to have a talk. Come with me" Forrest turned and started walking towards the office.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" Bertha asked because she felt very awkward being in the middle of and the cause of the family upheaval.

Howard spun around. "No! You do not need to wait outside. What would you do if that car drove by and they saw you?"

Forrest stopped dead in his tracks. "What car?"

Bertha put her head down and started to well up all over again. "I'm sorry…"

Forrest looked confused. "Damn it Howard what car?!" He was getting really upset at this point. Forrest didn't like things going on around his station and not knowing about them. "HOWARD!" he gritted his teeth.

Howard looked at Forrest and then at Bertha. "Bertha sit here." He pointed at a table away from the door. Then he went and locked the door. "Forrest gimme two minutes. I'm comin'" He walked past Bertha and looked at her through the corner of his eyes. She looked like a doll just sitting there.

Walking into the back room where Forrest waited Howard knew there would be issues. "Now Forrest before you go yellin' and getting' mad let me say this. Bertha was walkin', a guy got out of his car and was chasin' her down the road. I stopped and brought her back. I don't know what he was doin' but I am sure he was up to no good."

"Why didn' you take her home?" Forrest knew the answer already but he had to ask.

"She can't go home. She left. Her daddy would be furious with her. I told her she could stay here and we would talk tomorrow. If you don't want her to stay then I will leave with her."

Forrest knew he was on the losing end of this situation. "She can stay but, Howard if this ends up bad… it's on you… not me… you… got it?" He looked directly at his brother so he knew how serious he was about this.

"Forrest nothing is going to happen. Now she has had one hell of a night. She needs to sleep." Howard was so protective of Bertha it kinda threw him off guard. "Forrest, it's fine… really"

Forrest nodded and turned to walk away. "I hope you're right Howard."

Bertha was so tired she just wanted to collapse but so scared to sleep because she thought she would have to leave and that made her fight sleep harder and harder. Soon though the sleepiness took over and the rest of her gave in. She rested her head on her hands. "What is going on in there?" was the last thing that went through her mind before she was finally at ease and drifted off.

She woke to hear Howard whispering "Bertha, Bertha wake up or I'm gonna carry you upstairs." She opened her eyes and looked at Howard. He had this smile on his face that she just fell in love with. "Come on I will show you were to sleep."

She got up and walked behind Howard slightly unsteady on her feet from sleeping. "You okay Bertha?" Howard looked over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah Howard. I am just a little tired is all." Bertha yawned and kept walking behind him.

Howard walked up the steps slowly waiting for Bertha. Poor thing he thought. This has been one hell of a night for your first night away from your family. "Okay this is where you can sleep." He pushed open the door to his room so that she could go in. "It ain't much but it's a bed where you can sleep."

"Thank you Howard. Tell Forrest I said thank you too." She wanted so badly to hug Howard again but thought that would be too forward. So, she touched his arm and smiled. "I mean it."

Howard stroked her cheek. Her skin… he knew he needed to walk away because all he wanted to do was kiss her. "Bertha you can tell him in the morning. Get some sleep." He started to turn to walk away.

"Howard where are you going to sleep?" Bertha was a little nervous to sleep alone in a place she did not know. She bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"I was going to go back downstairs and sleep somewhere." Right as he said that he could see this look in her eyes. He wasn't quite sure what it was but, this was different than his usual looks that he got from women.

"Could you stay up here? I can sleep on the floor, it's just after tonight I don't want to sleep alone." You could see that Bertha was almost scared to be alone right now.

"You don't have to sleep on tha floor. I can stay here but I'll sleep there." Howard could not believe that this was happening. How the hell was he going to sleep with this woman near him? It would take every ounce of control he had not to try and so much as kiss her. She was a good girl he kept repeating over and over again. Maybe if he said it enough he could convince himself to stay in control.

They walked into his room. Bertha kept thinking "he is going to hear my heart beating out of my chest. I know he is." Between the night that she had up until this point and the fact that a man was going to be sleeping next to her which had never happened before her head was swimming.


	4. Chapter 4

Howard grabbed an extra blanket that he had and balled it up on the floor. This would have to do for a pillow he thought. He wanted his bed, he wanted to share it with her but, he didn't dare say that to her. "Alright, night Bertha." He started to lie down on the floor.

"Wait Howard I don't feel right letting you sleep on the floor. This is your room. You can lay up here. It's okay." She said it. Really, offered to share a bed with this man that she didn't know, yet she was so drawn to him she never wanted to sleep anywhere else.

Howard stopped half way between sitting on the floor and standing. "Really Bertha it's fine. The floor ain't that hard and it will be fine for tonight." He could have kicked himself for saying that because he knew that tomorrow would come and he would work out with Forrest that she either stayed or he would go. She wasn't going to be alone out there with bad men around waiting for someone as innocent and sweet as she was.

"Well, it was an offer and it stands. If you can' get comfortable you can lie in yer own bed." With that Bertha laid down. She couldn't help but dread waking up in the morning getting ready and trying to find a place to go. From what Howard said she would be leaving after tomorrow and all she could think about was him. She wanted to be with him. Nothing had ever struck her so quickly and fiercely in her life. This was it she thought. She sighed and rolled over staring at the wall.

The floor creaked a couple of times and Howard was thinking damn I just can't fall asleep. He sat up and decided that he had to sleep in his bed. He was exhausted and whether it was everything that went on so late or the fact that this beautiful woman was lying in his room he did not know but he just could not calm himself enough to sleep.

"Howard, I know you're awake. Just come on and lie down. I will lie on the floor." Bertha started to sit up.

"No no just stay there. I can lie on the edge." and with that Howard slid into bed trying to not disturb too much. He sighed and rolled over on his side. Maybe now he thought I can get some sleep. He closed his eyes.

Bertha rolled over because she could not get comfortable. When she opened her eyes a couple minutes later Howard was lying there just staring at her. She felt slightly self-conscious but, just kept staring at him. "Howard" she said

"Yep" he couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Well…" she trailed off. What was she supposed to say without sounding too forward? She may be the girl that left home because she needed more excitement and could not live in the confines of her family anymore but, she was still as innocent as she was yesterday morning. "Well… it's just that… I came here tonight because I wanted to see you. I just wanted you to know that." Her heart skipped a beat as the red of embarrassment crept up her face.

Not really making sense of what was being said to him Howard's heart was beating in his ears and his palms started sweating. He reached out and touched her cheek. Bertha closed her eyes. Howard leaned in and kissed her. Immediately this feeling welled up inside of him. One that he had never felt before. Half expecting her to pull away and slap him he decided to cherish every moment of that kiss. She didn't pull away though; she slid closer to him and put her had on his arm. Moving his hand from her cheek to her waist he pulled her closer to him. "Please don't let this stop." was all he kept thinking over and over.

Bertha's head was swimming; this man the one that she had been infatuated with for so long was kissing her. She knew she should stop him but, stopping was the last thing on her mind at that moment.

Howard heard the voice in his head... "Howard you have to stop now. You don't want things to get awkward right now. She is an innocent girl and you should let her stay that way... Howard" with that he pulled away. "Bertha I'm sorry. I shouldn' have." his face was red and he was almost shaking from the excitement.

Bertha's face was flushed, and she could not help but feel slightly embarrassed. She had never kissed anyone before and wondered what she did wrong. "Did I do something wrong?" She blurted out before she could even rethink that statement. Silly I sound like a silly little girl she thought. Why did I ask that? "Howard, don't be sorry." she told him.

"You didn't do nothin' wrong. Nothin' at all. I jus' well I wouldn't want anything to happen and end up being somethin' you regret." Howard felt deflated. How on earth could she think she did something wrong? She was an angel in his eyes. This almost perfect being and she came here for him. What did he do to get so lucky? He touched her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep and we will talk in the mornin'"

With that they both fell asleep facing each other. As they were drifting off they both thought the same thing. "I could stay here forever"

Forrest was lying in bed trying to figure out how to get them out of the mess that he was sure was going to come tomorrow. Bertha's father would eventually show up looking for her and here she would be. Just one more thing to make us look bad he thought. Could anything else…. he stopped himself before he finished that thought because he knew. Something else could always happen. He decided to shut his brain off and go to sleep. Maggie should be back tomorrow anyway so that was a relief.

The Blackwater Station slept sound for the rest of the evening. Forrest dreaming of Maggie, Howard of Bertha and Bertha of being away from her family with no where to go, and finding Howard.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day started at the usual time. First, Forrest was up. He walked downstairs thinking Howard was still down there. "How…." he cut himself off before he even got out his whole name. "What in the hell? Where is he?" He turned to walk out of the office were Howard was supposed to be sleeping.

"Howard?" Forrest kept wandering around. But, Howard was nowhere. He started walking upstairs. "Howard?"

Howard's eyes popped open. He looked at Bertha and then at the window. "Shit" that's all he could say. He jumped up and started picking the blanket up off of the floor. He was walking toward the door when it opened.

"What in the… damn Howard. You really know how to keep us out of tr…" Forrest shook his head and walked out of the room. "Damn it now what?" was all he could say.

Howard followed Forrest downstairs. "Well Forrest it ain't what it looks like"

"What exactly do you think it looked like Howard? Because to me it looked like you were sleeping in the same room as…" Forrest stopped mid-sentence as he saw Bertha's father pull up outside of the station. He got out and was looking at the door with the same suspicious eyes that he always had any time there was anything that had to do with the Bondurants going on. He walked into the building. "Mornin' Mr. Minnix can I help ya wit somethin'?" Forrest was more than annoyed why was he even dealing with this?

"Mornin' Forrest, Howard." he nodded at the two men while scanning the store. "Hey have either of you seen Bertha? She left last night. Left a note sayin' she wouldn' be comin' back. I reckon life just got too borin' for her. It has been a lost fight for years. She's a woman now and can do as she pleases but I just want to know that she is okay and is going to be okay." He couldn't believe those words came out of his mouth. Reality was he wanted his daughter to come home. He wanted her as far away from those Bondurants as possible but he didn't think that was going to happen.

Howard stepped forward and Forrest looked at him nodded and walked out of the room. "Mr. Minnix she is jus' fine. She came here late last night and she stayed. We didn't want her walking around at night with no place to go and no place to stay. It can be dangerous at night for such a sweet girl. I won't let anything happen to her. You can count on that." for the first time in his life Howard was making a promise he knew he could and would keep.

"Very well. Well can you give her this?" He reached out his hand and handed Howard a letter. "It is important to her mother and me that she gets this." Mr. Minnix's heart sank knowing that his daughter was here and he would have to count on a Bondurant to keep his little girl safe.

"Alrigh' then." Howard took the envelope. It was sealed. "I'll make sure she gets it."

With that Mr. Minnix walked out the door and never looked back.

When he got to his car he sat there for a second. He was terribly upset that his daughter had gone and that she had chosen to take up with these fellas. He did know though that if she was going to be safe this was a better place for her than just out at some boarding house. Howard sure seemed to care about her which only made him feel even more conflicted about the entire situation. He started his car and drove away.

Forrest walked back into the room. The look of mild surprise on his face as he grunted at Howard and walked outside.

"Forrest I will be righ' out. I want to take this up to Bertha." He turned and bound up the stairs. As he got to his door he stopped. His heart was racing again. Between not getting nearly enough sleep and seeing Bertha's father already this morning he was exhausted. Howard knocked on the door.

"Come in." Bertha called she was just putting her shoes on when the door opened. She looked over her shoulder and saw Howard. "Mornin' Howard" she said.

"Mornin' Bertha… Hey listen your daddy stopped by this mornin' already. He asked me to give this to you." He reached out his hand with the envelope and handed it to Bertha. "Said he jus' wanted you to be safe."

"Okay. I will read it later." She put the envelope on the edge of Howard's table. Walking across the room toward Howard, she hesitated… "I should probably read this now" and with that she turned around and walked back towards the table.

"I'll be downstairs" Howard knew it would be best to leave her alone. So he turned and walked down the stairs.

Bertha opened the letter, hands shaking like a leaf. She was so afraid to read what this letter said.

Dear Bertha,

Your mother and I know that you left because you just

didn't want this life for you or a family that you may have.

Though it breaks our hearts that you are leaving we love you,

We will never stop loving you. Please just be safe.

Love,

Momma and Daddy

A tear escaped the corner of Bertha's eye. So it was that easy she thought. Well, I guess this is the beginning of a new day and with that a new life. She felt elated even though she figured that within the next twenty minutes she would be homeless.

Bertha walked down the stairs. She was a mess of thoughts and feelings. Happy, sad, scared and elated all comingled with fear making her feel a little unsteady on her feet. She walked into the store where Forrest and Howard were standing at the counter.


	6. Chapter 6

Howard looked over Forrest's shoulder and saw Bertha walk in. She looked deflated like someone had just hit her in the stomach. Hell it had been an awful last day so I guess that was to be expected. He nodded at Bertha and smiled.

Forrest turned around. "Bertha, mornin'" A wave of guilt washed over him for the night before. Howard had told him this morning everything that happened and he felt slightly responsible. It was him who just let her walk away after all. "Can I have a word with you?"

Bertha swallowed hard and nodded. "Yeah" This was it she thought. I should have just left rather than come down here.

Forrest walked towards his office.

Bertha looked over her shoulder at Howard and he just nodded and gave her a smile. She could not help but be nervous after last night and him just not wanting her there. Nothing could have changed his mind over night.

Forrest turned around and looked at her. She was so mild and meek he didn't know what he was thinking last night. "Bertha I am sorry about last night. I talked to Howard this morning and he told me what happened. I shouldn' have sent you out like that. It ain't right. Your daddy came by this mornin'. Just asked Howard to take care of you."

Bertha's face got red. The last thing she wanted to do was burden anyone. "Forrest…"

"Now just hear me out. Howard and I talked. He don't want you goin' nowhere else. He reckons you would be best to stay here. He wants to know you're okay." Forrest couldn't help but notice that she looked like she was going to cry. "It's okay. I don't mind. Jack left a week ago. Maggie is going to be back tonight. You have a place. We can figure everything else out as it comes."

She burst into tears. "Thank you Forrest. You don't know what it…"

"Alright now..." Forrest said. A woman crying was something he could never deal with. "Go on and get somethin' to eat and then you can help Maggie 'round the store when she gets back."

Bertha took a deep breath, hugged Forrest and walked back into the store. Howard was sitting there waiting. He stood up when she walked into the room. Why was she crying?

"Hey you okay?" He couldn't help but shake his head to himself. Women… they sure cry A LOT.

"Yes Howard. Just been a long couple a days." Bertha sat down but she wasn't really hungry at all. "I could just go back to sleep I am so worn out."

Forrest came to the table with coffee for the three of them, and some eggs. "Come on now you gotta eat." He didn't know why he always felt like he was the mother hen but, this right here took the cake for him.

Bertha just yawned. She didn't want to but it just slipped out.

"Go back to bed. You don't need to start helpin' today. You need to get yourself together." Howard said. Forrest nodded in agreement for once.

"I'll be back down in a little while" and with that Bertha went back upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well Howard, we gotta tell Maggie." Forrest was a little nervous. He knew she liked being the lady of the place. "I hope she doesn't end up angry"

"Look Forrest, we don't have to stay here. I just wouldn't feel right knowing I made a promise to her daddy and then just let her go alone. I can't send her away." Howard was more adamant about her than he had ever been about anything ever.

"Well, we got work to do." With that they both walked out of the store and to the shed to move stock around and fill orders in as they came. The day became warm and all the heavy lifting had gotten the best of the guys. They were walking back up to the store when Maggie pulled up in her Ford.

Forrest walked a little faster. Howard knew he would never admit it to him but, he loved Maggie. You could see it in his face whenever he saw her.

Maggie opened the car door and smiled. "Hey Boys how are you?"

"Fine" Forrest clipped. He had this strange look on his face that she had not seen before. "While you were gone something came up and I just want to talk to you before you go in if you don't mind"

"Okay…" Maggie was slightly nervous at the perspective of Forrest needing to have a talk with her. He never needed to have a talk with her about anything, when other people were around anyways.

Howard walked up just then. Maggie was really confused. Howard looked serious, and Forrest looked as scared as Forrest could ever look. What an odd picture she thought.

"You know Bertha from the crazy church?" Forrest asked before he even had a chance to think about what he was saying. "Bertha Minnix…"

"Yeah I know who she is." Maggie was getting really confused and her mind was running all over the place.

"Maggie," Howard started in. "Bertha came here last night because she left home. Couldn't be there anymore controlled the way she was. So, she showed up here. Forrest didn't want her to stay. She left but I went looking for her because I just didn't feel right lettin' her roam around alone. Bertha was being chased by a guy. I took care of the situation. She is here now, and I would like for her to continue to be here for as long as I am. Forrest was worried that you would be bothered by this. If you are I will find us another place. But, I promised her daddy this mornin' that I would take care of her and that is what I intend to do." That was the end of his speech. He couldn't tell by looking at her what she was thinking.

"Well, so she stays. I could use a little help inside anyways." Maggie smiled at Forrest and Howard. "What am I going to do with you two boys?" They grabbed her bag and packages out of the car and walked in.

"Where is she?" Maggie asked as they walked through the door.

"She did say she was tired and went to lie down" Howard replied. "I better go and check on her."

Maggie stopped him. "I will Howard. You stay there."

Maggie walked up the stairs thinking well hell I didn't even ask what room she was in. But, she looked in Howard's first. Sitting in his chair was Bertha. She was crying Maggie could tell. "Oh Bertha what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes I am just overwhelmed and thinking too much." Bertha could not help but wonder if they all felt obligated to take care of her because of her father.

"Now don' go getting all upset. Everything is going to be fine. You are going to stay here with us for as long as you need to or Howard decides to marry you and move you away." She smiled this sly smile at Bertha that just made her laugh.

"Me… marry me? He isn't goin' to do that." The thought was fine and all but really she did not know much about him.

"Oh dear I wouldn' worry much about that right now. Them boys move at their own pace. Being uptight about that would do you no good." Maggie patted her shoulder. "Come on downstairs and have dinner. You can help me around the station if you want. I know Forrest and Howard are making a run tonight." She smiled at Bertha

"Okay that sounds nice." Bertha smiled she was finally starting to feel a little better. Maybe having another girl to talk to is going to be nice after all.

Together they walked downstairs. There were about five other people in the store waiting to get dinner. Maggie jumped behind the counter to start cooking. Bertha decided to help with drinks and orders.

Working won't be so bad Bertha thought. She just smiled to herself and kept moving. She didn't even notice Forrest and Howard come in. Finally she had a minute to stop and talk to Maggie. When she looked around she saw Maggie sitting with Forrest and Howard. The three of them were talking and it looked like a deep conversation. Bertha decided to just wait over by the counter.

The last guy walked out the door and Howard looked over and saw Bertha standing there by the counter. "Bertha you coming over here or not?" Howard slid the chair between him and Forrest out.

"Yeah I just didn't want to interrupt y'alls conversation."

Forrest just shook his head. Maggie looked over at her "Honey you're family now. You don't interrupt anything." She smiled at Bertha. "These boys they just don't know how to act around women. They get all funny. Can' talk right. It's cute" With that she tapped Forrest on the head in a playful gesture.

Howard laughed and Forrest just looked at her.

Bertha sat down. She felt really awkward towards Forrest. There really wasn't much for her to say. Between him not talking much and her being shy they made for great conversation. Howard put his arm around Bertha. It was she could tell more of a protective gesture than anything else in her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

"Forrest, we got to go. We can' be late they are not gonna wait around for us." Howard was getting really antsy to go. He stood up from the table. "I'm goin' to get the truck. You comin'?"

"Damn Howard YES I AM COMIN'." Forrest stood up obviously annoyed by his brother. "Get yerself a drink while yer at it. Yer makin' me nuts." He turned to Maggie. "We'll be a bit. Go on to bed if yer tired."

Maggie shook her head no. "You know that isn't the way I do things around here. I'll be up waitin' for ya to get back." She sat back in her chair with her cigarette in hand.

Forrest just turned and started walking out the door. "HGMPMM"

"Bye Forrest" both girls chimed in at the same time.

He shook his head and walked out the door. Two of them he thought. One was hard enough to deal with one but now two. He was mumblin' to himself when he got to the truck. Howard had loaded it, started it and drank a jar of moonshine already. "Damn Howard, you gotta slow down…"

"Hell Forrest I will slow down when I'm dead." Howard tossed the jar aside and jumped into the driver's seat. "Ready Forrest."

"Yep, but, don't forget to say bye to the girls." Damn it girls… two... he shook his head again.

Howard put the truck in gear and pulled around the station. Jumping out of the truck he said to Forrest. " Be back" He got to the door in about three steps. That was really all it took. He walked inside and said "See ya later Maggie."

"Bye Howard." Maggie got up and walked behind the counter to empty the ashtray.

He looked at Bertha. "We won't be long. I'll be back." he touched her cheek and smiled.

"Okay bye Howard." She watched him walk out the door. Then stood up and said to Maggie "I'll go do the dishes."

"We can do them together" she insisted. Besides Maggie thought she wanted to talk to Bertha a little more about her intentions with Howard. "So, Bertha… What exactly do you want from Howard." She was eyeballin' Bertha to see if she had any flicker of emotion on her face. Nothing…

"My intentions? What do you mean?" Bertha was slightly confused. "Isn't that more of a question some girls dad should be askin'?" She cocked an eyebrow at Maggie.

We are gonna get along just fine thought Maggie. She at least can make a joke. "I suppose your right but it is Howard and well I can' help but feel protective of him."

Bertha raised her hand mockingly. "I swear my intentions are pure." she said just before she burst into laughter.

Maggie shook her head. "You'll be just fine Bertha. Just fine. Once you get to know Forrest… He's a tough nut to crack that one. But, he is a great guy. He is going to really get along with you."

"I hope so. He doesn't seem too fond of me right now."

"Oh Bertha he just gets protective. Doesn't like trouble, you know. Typical guy."

They finished washing the dishes and went back into the diner. Maggie grabbed a deck of cards. "You play cards?"

Bertha thought for a second. "No not really but, I will learn."

"Well let's just play rummy that's easy enough." Maggie explained the game to Bertha and they tried a couple hands. "Bertha you're pretty good. Do you want to play a game for real?"

"Yes… Hey Maggie how long is not too long for them to be gone?"

"Oh dear, they could be gone for hours still. You will learn that not too long for them means before sunrise. If they get back before then you are doing good."

Bertha shook her head.

Maggie dealt the cards.


	9. Chapter 9

Forrest and Howard pulled down the street near Floyd Banners place. Forrest did not like going there it always made him uncomfortable. Howard seemed indifferent but, that's what liquid courage will do to a man. Hmm… "Howard…" Forrest could not shake the bad feeling he got.

"Yeah Forrest what's up?"

"I don't quite feel right about this. Something isn't right." Forrest was getting more anxious about the whole situation. "I never liked dealin' with Floyd that's why Jack always did it."

Howard looked at Forrest trying to read him. "Well we can leave if ya want. No skin off my nose." Howard didn't really like dealing with Floyd either. It wasn't really Floyd that bothered him as much as his gang of colorful sidekicks. The wanna be gangsters that treated him like he was just some stupid hick that didn't know a thing about bootlegging. Howard did know one thing and that was moonshine. He could make it in his sleep better than any of those hacks from Chicago. That is why they always came down here looking to buy every last drop Forrest and him had.

"Hmgm… Nah we might as well go in Howard." Forrest reached for the door handle. Just then they both noticed at the same time a strange light flash. "What in the hell was that?" Forrest sat back in the truck. "Let's go Howard. If they want the liquor they can come to us. This driving shit is for the birds."

Howard backed the truck up, turned around and just as they were driving away he saw about ten guys running after the truck. "God damn what did they have planned tonight?" He pressed down on the gas, the broken truck wheezed under all the stress of driving so fast. "Forrest I ain't dealin' with Floyd no more. I don' trust him. I don' like'em so I sure as hell don't want to deal with him."

"Fine" was all Forrest said. He was watching in the mirror behind him to see if they had anyone following them around. So far he saw nothing but, he wouldn't put it past Gummy to have them tailed…. Then the thought that just popped into his head terrified him even worse. "Maggie and Bertha" he said out loud.

Howard was startled… "What? What the hell are you talking about Forrest?" Willing the car to go faster Howard didn't know what he was going to do next. He felt like he had been punched hard. The only person that could ever punch him that hard was sitting right next to him and in a way dealt this blow too.

"Howard we need to get back home. Soon" With that Forrest sunk deep into thought. Was there any way that Floyd would let that happen? Floyd was not to be trusted but he would not sink to that level. There were always two things that were off limits to Floyd and those things were kids, and women innocent women that is.

Maggie could take care of herself Forrest thought. She has seen and dealt with a lot worse than a couple of hack cronies. But, Bertha poor girl looks like she couldn't harm a flea. "Damn, that girl of yours… I hope she can defend herself. If my hunch is right I am just worried for her."

Howard couldn't even answer him. He had no clue whether or not Bertha could handle herself. He doubted it though. "She lived a sheltered life Forrest."

Forrest heard the hesitation in his voice. That just made the knot in his stomach grow so he gritted his teeth and waited to get back to the station. The more he thought about it the slower the car got. Hell for all he knew he could be over reacting but, it wasn't often that his gut was wrong. He shifted in his seat and tried to work the kink that was forming in his neck from the stress. He was probably wrong. It was easier to try to convince himself of this then to let his mind go to what could be happening.

Howard was glancing at his brother out of the corner of his eye. He was really nervous because Forrest had always been right so far. The time he ended up with his throat slit, and the shooting. He knew he was probably right this time too. "FUCK! THIS TRUCK WON"T GO ANY FASTER!"

"Calm down Howard. Calm down we're almost there." Forrest stuck his hands into the pocket of his cardigan. He slipped the knuckles on, they were the only weapon he needed, and he knew it. He was faster than the average person, and his instincts were impeccable. Howard is the only person that has ever gotten the best of him. But, you're older brother always knows your weaknesses. So, losing that time hardly counted.

They could see the lights of the station ahead. Both of the brothers were anxious to get back.

Howard swung the truck into the lot kicking up dust and rocks all over the place. Both of them scanned the driveway and saw nothing. Forrest glanced at the station and the door was closed but lights were on. He couldn't see Maggie which he could normally spot from a mile away. Howard threw the car in park and jumped out of the truck. As soon as his feet hit the ground he knew something wasn't right. Forrest did too. They looked at each other and just shrugged. They were going to have to search.

"Forrest I think going through the front door is a bad idea. I think we should head around back." Howard just wanted to see Bertha. He was worried to the point of panic and could not hide it much longer.

"No no too dark back that way Howard." Forrest crept toward the front door,


	10. Chapter 10

Maggie was sitting at the table waiting for them boys. They must be just drunk right now she thought. Bertha was quiet but she really like her. Yep once I get her warmed up she is going to be great.

"Wasn't that the truck?" Bertha was looking out the window eyes glaring trying to see what or who that was. She realized after the night before that she really should be more aware of herself and what is going on.

"I didn't see anything Bertha" Maggie looked but didn't see a single thing.

Bertha jumped up and walked quickly to the front door. She looked back at Maggie. "Go lock the back Maggie. NOW! I'm not sure who is here but it isn't the guys and they don't look friendly." She walked over to the front door and locked it. Maggie had run and locked the back door.

"Bertha what is going on?" Maggie was confused but just as she started to think there was something not right with her she saw it. "Psst… Bertha come on… Get back here."

Both rushed to the back office. There was really no place to go from here for them. Bertha just hoped they didn't break a window. Maggie was looking for the gun she knew Forrest kept somewhere in there. They could both hear voices outside.

"I know them boys are gone. Just the one girl in there." one of them said

The other replied "I heard that there was another girl here too. Sumthin' about movin' in today. Left where she was. I don't know for sure"

"Well what the hell did Gummy want us to do?"

Maggie got this look of panic on her face. "Bertha this is not good. Those men…. that are out there. They work with Floyd. That is where the boys went."

Bertha started thinking quick. "Okay we need to get out of here. We need to get upstairs. There has to be a place we can hide there. It's like a damn maze."

Maggie just stared at Bertha. "Changin' you around won't take as long as I thought." She just smiled. "Okay so, we have to peak…. Bertha where the heck did you go?"

"Psst… Over here. We used to sneak out all the time when we were younger and would have to hide from my dad. This part is easy. I can see perfect when I say run you gotta run as fast as you can so we can get up stairs."

Maggie wasn't used to having to listen to other people. Especially another woman. Not many could handle themselves in situations like she could.

"Now!"

Bertha's voice snapped her out of thought and she ran across the floor up the stairs. Maggie and Bertha ran to Forrest's room. "Bertha we can hide in here"

They slipped into the closet which had a false back to it. She slid to wood panel to the side and in they went. Maggie slid the panel closed behind her. "We can hear everything that is going on. If they come in the biggest thing is to stay as still as possible. Don't want them hearing us."

"What about the guys?"

Maggie smiled she could see the fear in her eyes. "Oh honey, you never have to worry about Howard and Forrest. They can take care of themselves and everyone else they love for that matter." She smiled at her. "Bertha I am serious. There is nothing at all to worry about with them two."

Bertha was still scared but, what was she going to do about it. "Did you hear that? It sounded like a car."

"We can wait here until the boys get home. Forrest probably has figured something isn't right by now and they will be here soon. Besides it's better to be safe than sorry." Maggie pulled two chairs up to the table. "Come on; sit down, now we just have to wait it out."

Time seemed to move so slow for Bertha. She wanted Howard. Being away from him and frightened was almost unbearable. There was no noise coming from downstairs. They were starting to feel safe and then they heard a car pull in.

"That sounded like the truck." Maggie could hear the guys whispering back and forth. You couldn't make out a damn thing they were saying though. "Yep that's them. Don't worry they will be up here in a couple of minutes if those guys are gone."

"I haven't heard anything in a long time. Have you?"

Maggie shook her head no. "I don't think so."

Forrest and Howard walked to the front door. Forrest turned the knob. "Hmpm… locked" He took his key from around his neck and unlocked the door. The brothers both went in.

Howard scanned the station and Forrest went straight to the office. "Forrest I don't see nothin' strange. 'Cept the girls aren't here." He wanted nothing more than to see Bertha and know she was okay.

"I know where they're at." Forrest headed for the stairs. "Maggie…" he called. "Maggie c'mon out..." Forrest reached the top of the stairs. He knocked on the wall three times waited a couple seconds and then knocked three more times.

Maggie looked at Bertha. "That means it's safe. Let's go."

They both walked out of the room. Howard took two large steps and grabbed Bertha around the waist and lifted her off the ground in a bear hug. He never wanted to put her down. He whispered in her ear "I was worried about you" and he kissed her cheek.

She wondered if he felt the same things she did when he touched her, hugged her, and kissed her. It was like a shock to the system. "Nothin' to worry about Howard." She whispered it back softly in his ear. Her lips grazing his ear when she spoke.

Forrest looked at Maggie. "What happened?" He looked at Maggie then at Bertha who was finally back down on the ground. It was going to take some gettin' use to seeing Howard like this. "Anyone?"


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie spoke up first. "That girl is a stealthy thing. She heard a car pull in. I didn't hear anything. She ran to lock the front door, I got the back. There were a few men walking around outside. To be honest she just watched and managed to sneak over to the stairs without me even seeing her leave the office. It was pretty remarkable." Maggie just chuckled "You won't have to worry about that one for long. She is going to be just fine."

For the first time since she got there Bertha saw Forrest grin. He nodded his head. "Do either of you know who it was out there?"

"Said something about Gummy. That was all we heard" Maggie looked for confirmation. Bertha just shook her head.

"Son of a bitch" Howard could not believe what he was hearing. "Damn Forrest you were right again. Damn Banner."

"Wait! No it didn't have anything to do with him. They were takin' orders from Gummy. Don't you remember hearing that Maggie?"

Maggie nodded "That was when we were still downstairs."

Forrest just shook his head. "Night" and he walked away.

"Night Forrest" Maggie said.

He just looked over his shoulder and she started walking towards her room. "Night you two."

"Good night Maggie. Oh and Thank you."

"Bertha you do not have to thank me. You did more tonight then I did. That one's a keeper Howard. Don't you forget that." She smiled at Howard and walked into her room.

Now the real question was what was Bertha going to do tonight? Howard could not sleep on the floor. She made up her mind. They walked into his room and she grabbed the one blanket and laid it on the floor.

"What are you doin'?" Howard was confused… "Wait you can't sleep on the floor Bertha."

"Howard I cannot keep putting you out of your bed. That is where you are supposed to sleep. I can sleep on the floor. It isn't anything to be frettin' over."

"I won't have it. You can lay here. I will lay there and I promise I will not touch you." He didn't know if he could keep that promise but he would try.

"Alright then" There really was no sense in arguing with him. They were both incredibly stubborn that much she had gathered already.

"Hey do you want to sleep in one of my shirts or go ask Maggie for something? Sleepin' in clothes ain't comfortable."

"Um…" Bertha blushed. No it wasn't comfortable sleeping in clothes but well, she figured that she would be able to get some things to wear and a couple weeks. Just then there was a knock at the door.

Howard walked over and opened the door. It was Maggie standing there with a nightgown for Bertha. "Here…" handing the gown to Howard. "I thought that maybe you could use this Bertha. You and I are going to go tomorrow and get you some things. No questions or arguments." With that she turned around and walked away.

Howard handed the nightgown to Bertha who was standing there with a bewildered look on her face. "I will go on out into the hall so you can change. Just let me know when you're done." With that Howard turned and walked out of the room and closed the door.

The nightgown was beautiful. A light green that she had to admit looked really nice against her skin. The fabric was light and cool. To be out of the clothes she had worn since leaving home was nice. She finally felt like she was becoming her own person. How funny she thought my own person in someone else's clothes. With that she slid into bed and said "Okay I'm done changin'."

After a couple of minutes Howard still didn't return so Bertha got up and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Walking to the door she could hear voices in the hall.

"Yeah Maggie that's fine. She does deserve to get some clothes. I think it will make her feel better." She knew that was Howard.

"Tomorrow mornin' once we get things settled around here I am going to take her into town and find some things for her. Not sure what she will like but I can take her where I always go and if that isn't what she wants I will find something." Maggie sounded excited at the prospect of having another girl to shop with.

"Alrigh' come on now. I'm tired and with you two chattin' like girls out here I can' get no sleep." Forrest sounded a lot lighter that he ever had when Bertha was around. "Y'all can have a chat over yer coffee in the mornin'." He chuckled and you could hear him start to walk away.

"Night Howard, Night Forrest" Maggie walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Bertha walked back over and got into bed just as Howard was turning the door knob. The door opened and Howard walked in. Suddenly Bertha was very aware of the fact that she had on something that revealed more of her than she had ever worn before let alone in front of a man. She looked at Howard. "I did let you know I was done getting ready but, I think you were out there talkin'"

"Yeah tomorrow you and Maggie are goin' shoppin'. You need to get some new clothes."

"But…"

"Don't worry about it. I have it taken care of." With that Howard pulled off his clothes and got into bed.

She looked like an angel Howard thought while he was laying there. He pulled the blanker up to his chest. It was starting to get colder out now and he was thinking that he might have to start using the fireplace to keep the room warm. He felt Bertha shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah a little. I'm tryin' not to shiver though. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry" He slid over and took her in his arms. "I'm just tryin' to keep you warm." But, her being that close to him was making it difficult for him to control himself. She was so soft and delicate. It was hard for him to believe that she was here and with him.

She rested her head on his shoulder and put her arm across his stomach. It was strange for her to be this close to a man but, even she had to admit to herself that it felt nice. She felt his hand caressing her arm. Running her hand up his chest to his neck she began to stroke his hair.

What is she doing to me Howard thought? How am I supposed to control myself with all this going on? "Bertha?"

"Huh?"

Howard slid down a little bit so he could look at her. "I want to ki…" he leaned forward unable to contain himself any longer and kissed Bertha deeply. All the passion that he was feeling was released but, she wasn't pulling away and this time he didn't want to stop.

Running her fingers through his hair she slid closer to Howard so she was pressed against him. He pulled her closer to him running his hand down her back. The chills she felt were indescribable. Her mind was swimming not knowing what to do next. She wanted to know what being with a man was like but she could never be so forward. Howard's hand slid past her back and down to her thigh.

He pulled away from her lips and started kissing her neck. A small moan escaped her. She had never felt such pleasure in all her life. He ran his hands over her thigh and moved so that he was on top of her. His mind was racing at this point he wanted her so bad he ached.

Bertha ran her hands down his back. She was scared because she didn't know what she was going to feel but she didn't want him to stop. He moved back up and started kissing her harder than before sliding her nightgown up. The fabric reached the top of her legs and he touched her skin. Both of their breathing caught. He slid the nightgown off and stopped long enough to look at her. She was perfect. He kissed her neck and started moving down. Her head was spinning when he reached her breasts and started kissing her. She ran her fingers through his hair.

Howard started kissing back up to her mouth. She could feel him now and her breathing caught. He stopped kissing her and whispered "Should I stop?" the only thing going through his mind at that moment was please don't say yes please don't say yes.

She shook her head no… "But please be gentle."

"Always" he said and started kissing her again. He pressed forward and felt her. She arched her back away from him and a gasp escaped her lips. "I'm sorry" he said

"It's okay" and she started to relax. She was feeling so many things all at the same time it was hard to discern what feeling was prominent. Being with him was the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt though. A moan escaped her lips and he kissed her. She was trying not to be too loud.

He moved slowly trying not to cause her pain even though it was going to happen. His breathing rasped past his lips. He could feel her nails run down his back which only excited him more. He grabbed her hips so he could feel all of her. A moan escaped him and her together. She grabbed his arms holding them tightly. With a final thrust forward he was done but he didn't want the moment to end. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. "Bertha"

Her head spun around and around. She knew that from that moment on she wanted nothing else than to be with him. "Yes"

"I…. um… I love you. I know it seems so fast and soon but I do."

She kissed him. "Howard I have loved you for years" was all she could say.

He smiled at her and moved off of her so she could be comfortable again. He fell asleep with her in his arms and knew right then that this was what he wanted for the rest of his life. This woman had woken up something in him he thought was long ago dead and gone. Now he knew he had a future to live for.


End file.
